Heróe principal
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Al pequeño Lawless le gustaba los cuentos para dormir, más si se trataban de heróes y dragones, pero sobre todo, si éstos los contaba su hermano.


Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así. A veces es bueno recalcar las buenas relaciones de hermano que se tienen estos dos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Strike Tanaka.

 **Personajes:** Kuro  & Lawless.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno dónde Lawless es un infante y rastros de O. C.

 **El héroe principal.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

La puerta del cuarto se empujó, deslizándose lentamente al otro extremo y atravesando el umbral con una mano tallándose el ojo izquierdo y la otra sosteniendo el peluche del erizo. Lawless salió un poco temeroso de haber tenido una pesadilla, de nuevo.

Es tarde por la madrugada, y el pequeño niño, con un caminar torpe cruzaba el alargado pasillo, balaceándose de un lado a otro apenas sosteniendo el equilibrio en dirección al recinto dónde reposaban sus hermanos. Vestía con su pijama de estampados de quesos, una expresión atemorizada y acurrucando media cara contra el enorme peluche de púas y felpa.

Llegando a su objetivo, Lawless dudó en tocar o no hacerlo. Sabe que molestará a sus hermanos, Jeje no le tiene paciencia y Hugh probablemente lo ignoraría. El pequeño está en espera, pensando en las mejores opciones para él, podría regresar a su habitación e intentar dormir con Lily, pero los ronquidos de Gula no le han dejado dormir y las pesadillas del doctor loco perforando su cerebro tampoco son viables.

Quizá…sólo una vez más.

Una vez frente a la persona que quería, levantó la manita que tenía libre, primero retirando la capucha de color cian y empezando a jalonear el cabello con la poca fuerza que tiene, no obtiene lo que quiere puesto que Kuro sólo se remueve en su lugar.

Lawless frunce el ceño y decide llamarlo.

—Nii-san ….—comenzó con aquella vocecita intentando sonar fuerte. Kuro se remueve otra vez, por lo que Lawless sabe que está cumpliendo con su meta —, Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san …—comenzó una serie de llamados, intercalando los tonos para sonar de fuerte a bajo.

Perturbando los oídos de Kuro, éste sólo alcanzó a abrir un ojo con dificultad, merodeó todo a su alrededor, primero indagó en la puerta, en el cajón de enfrente y en el centro de la habitación hasta llegar a la pequeña figura que le miraba con la misma expresión de siempre.

Frunciendo la ceja porqué se tardó en despertarse.

Kuro no está feliz, está cansado y tiene sueño.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —demandó, mientras el otro se frotaba el otro ojo con la mano. Lawless vuelve a refunfuñar y por vergüenza, escondió su diminuto rostro en la espalda de su peluche.

—Lo sé —murmuró, pero su voz se oía distorsionada debido a la barrera de tela.

—… ¿Y por qué no regresas a tu habitación? — No quería sonar tan cruel, pero no veía lo necesario de despertarle siendo que es madrugada y él todavía quiere soñar con la almohada ideal.

—Es que ….—el infante, al contrario, no levantó la cabeza más bien apegaba al peluche a su rostro intentando inútilmente de esconder su rostro tras el erizo —, no puedo dormir.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir…?

Lawless quedó tácito y Kuro lo comprendió.

Ah, ya entendía a donde se dirigía el pequeño asunto. Hizo un espacio en la cama, anticipándose a las acciones de su hermano, quién éste al ver el gesto del mayor saltó hacia la cama con gran felicidad, rebotando antes de apegarse a su hermano.

—Fue horrible —le confesó, como un chiquillo emocionado de tener la atención de su héroe. Para Lawless, Kuro eso era.

—¿Te atrapaba? —preguntó, ya sabiendo que era lo que sucedía sólo retrocedió un poco más, evitando que ambos quedaran demasiado cercanos.

—¡Sí! —gritoneó, Kuro colocó el dedo índice en su boca y le advirtió el silencio. Sus otros hermanos dormían, no sería buena idea despertarlos. Lawless entendió y bajo la voz —, me atrapaba y hacía experimentos raros conmigo.

—Eso es muy malo.

—Nii-san, quiero un cuento —ordenó —. Quiero que esta vez Nii-san sea un ángel.

—Agh …Qué problemático.

De todos sus hermanos …Kuro era el más agradable. The mother, a pesar de ser amable y leerle cuentos siempre atraía consigo una cara que le asustaba. Hugh era desagradable, se la pasaba bufando y recalcándole que él era menor, y, sobre todo, sus cuentos para dormir sólo trataban de él siendo el súper héroe.

Jeje…

Mejor no hablemos de su hermano mayor, daba más miedo ver ese ojo abrirse en medio de la oscuridad que sus pesadillas con el doctor loco.

Sólo él, él era el más agradable a la hora de contar un cuento. Tenía un tono perezoso que le acurrucaba antes de dormir. Sus historias eran sencillas, pero para Lawless resultaban fascinantes. Los protagonistas en las historias de Kuro siempre eran él y su hermano. Recorrían aventuras juntos en relatos nocturnos, atravesaban el mar en un barco de papel o luchaban contra imponentes dragones. A veces tenían que rescatar a la damisela en apuros como Ophelia, su pequeña vecinita que vivía a un lado.

En otras ocasiones Hugh era un malvado emperador y ellos unos rebeldes que luchaban con valentía. Eran muchas cosas, eran los protagonistas.

Lawless era el héroe y Kuro su mejor amigo que siempre le acompañaba.

Los cuentos de su hermano siempre resultaban ser los mejores, eso pensaba Lawless cuándo Kuro terminó de relatar su historia.

Una historia sencilla. Ambos eran un par de ángeles que luchaban para salvar el reino del cielo contra el malvado rey Tsubaki. Todo había terminado bien, Kuro se transformó en un león negro justo en el momento que Tsubaki quería deshacerse de él, llegó rugiendo y se comió al malvado monarca.

Kuro llegó a salvarlo, siempre le salva en los momentos justos…Más que su compañero …Su Nii-san parece un…

Héroe.

—¿Entonces los héroes nos cuidan cuándo estamos asustados? —preguntó el pequeño Lawless, adhiriéndose un poco más a su hermano, éste simplemente lo dejó, tratando de cubrirle todo el rostro para que se cayera. Sería demasiado laborioso despegarlo de él y seguramente The mother terminaría golpeándolo por ser tan mal hermano.

—Sí…Algo así.

—¿Y nos leen cuentos cuándo estamos asustados? —indagó.

—Supongo…Son todo lo que quieras, Lawless —contestó, ya no queriendo adentrarse en ese tema.

—¿Y te dejan dormirte a tu lado? —preguntó de nuevo. Kuro arqueó perezosamente una ceja, ya no entendía que era lo que Lawless quería desentrañar.

—Supongo.

—Entonces…Nii-san más que ser el ángel de la historia es un héroe —concluyó, mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas —, Nii-san es el héroe de la historia.

El mayor quedó en silencio, mirándole con tal expresión incrédula. Algo en él, se sintió calido y aceptado, sin embargo, Kuro prefirió darle vuelta a la situación.

—Lo que digas. Ahora vete a dormir —con la sabana

—¡Qué malo! —se quejó, retirándose las colchas, pero le dibujó una sonrisa con los pequeños colmillos.

—Buenas noches, Nii-san.

—Buenas noches.

Kuro lo observó en silencio, pensando una y otra vez en aquella conclusión que había llegado de su lado.

Nii-san es el héroe de la historia.

Se le viene a la mente, Kuro mira a la pequeña bestia que ahora estaba profundamente dormida, sin abrazar al famoso peluche y con la baba escurriendo de su boca.

Nii-san es el héroe de la historia.

Nii-san es el héroe.

El héroe de Lawless…

Terminó por esconder al remolino entre su lecho y sus brazos, lo apegó un poco a él, intentando regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la visita de Lawless lo despertase.

Quizá The mother tiene razón …No es tan malo actuar como un buen hermano mayor.

No era malo fingir ser un compañero en una historia o a veces un rebelde que luchaba contra regentes enloquecidos. No era malo inventar demonios, no era malo ser despertado, no era malo contar historia y no era malo ser un ángel improvisado.

Nada era tan malo.

Nada lo era…si terminaba siendo el héroe principal de ese pequeño niño.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
